naruto blows up
by justin game 44
Summary: after the waves mission a week later Konoha 12 were all sent on a simple few mission to a nearby to help out, but one of them find and eat an experiment and grows to be giant size, can the rest of Konoha 12 help to fix it. Please leave reviews


Ok first things you guys this just joke story from cowardly dog episode

It's 3 OCS of mine that I put in the story and when I made this my friend told me this cloud has been a naruto filler episode to be honest if there in naruto or boruto they would have probably brought in new characters just to blow up.

(this was based on a cowardly dog episode, I do own it and can't you believe it yeah right I do not)

Ok let's start

Naruto blows up!

a secret ninja military in a village known as Guntai and it was far away from the five great nations were testing out a new mission.

"all right when a say goes we launch this sucker!" the general said as he went to see the computer to see where the location was going at the right place, but as he did he trip and accidentally press the big red button, there were ten seconds before launch.

"10, 9, 8, 7,"

"WHAT NO. NO. NOOO!" the general yelled as he was telling everyone to shout it all dawn.

"6, 5, 4,"

"SIR WE CAN'T SHOUT IT DAWN IN TIME." someone yelled.

"3, 2, 1, fire!" as the missile was launched into the sky.

"sir where is going to?" someone asks.

general look to see. "it was sent to the land of fire."

'this is not good.' the general said in his head.

(next morning in Kohana)

after a week from the waves mission, naruto wanted to go on another c rank mission, naruto call to see Hiruzen in his offers, when he goes there he sees Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, chouji, ino, Shikamaru, tenten, Kiba, Hinata, rock lee and shino, then looks to see Hiruzen.

"I have brought you all here today for a few simple D rank missions at a nearby village." Hiruzen said.

"Come on, old men there have to do something more than that!" naruto said.

"shut up dupe." sasuke said.

"Hey we almost got killed in the last one and all you think is doing another one already Baka!" sakura yelled and hit him on his head.

"Do they always act like this?" Shikamaru said.

"I guess." tenten said.

"Are you all still here." Hiruzen said.

"Sorry, we are going now," Shikamaru said.

they all start going on the mission.

(Tanzaku village)

The village is similar to Konoha but no Hokage Monument and is smaller.

When they got there they all split into their own teams, helping out the village with what they wanted a sign to do.

( one hour later)

team 7 was walking down the streets.

"Hey guys, what do we have to do next?" Sakura asks Naruto and Sasuke.

"We have to go outside the village to clean up dead animals." Sasuke said.

"The last thing to do, then we can go home." naruto said.

"Naruto, can you ever be quiet?" sakura said.

(outside of the village)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking around having no Luke to find any dead animals but there were nodes that some of the villagers were out there looking for something.

"do you think it's here from last night."

"what was that explode."

"nope it's not here."

"what are there looking for?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know." sasuke said.

"Hey guys take a look at this!" naruto yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke came up to Naruto seeing him trying to pull out something.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"What did you find?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked right in the ground and there was a big carrot in the dirt.

"Guys help, can you both help me pull this out!" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura help him pull it out of the ground, it looks almost 8 feet long.

"How is this carrot so big?" naruto asks his teammates.

(somewhere near the village)

Near the village were their people coming to the village.

"Are we there yet Mario."

"Yes, Josue."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Both of you stop when we are almost there.

"Justin do you if we are closest to the place yet." Josue asked.

"Yes the carrot is near here somewhere let's find it and get back to base." Justin said.

Mario was 6.0 feet tall, tan skin, age 19, dark brown short hair, brown eyes, he wears a black and red jacket outside open up to see he wears a net T-shirt inside, black shorts and belt which has a bag attaching behind in order to store the ninja equipment and weapons, black timberland boots.

Josue was 5.10 feet tall, tan skin, age 18, dark brown short hair, brown eyes, he wears a black T-shirt, cargo camouflage shorts, black ninja sandals.

Justin was 6.3 feet tall, light skin, age 18, dark brown hairbrush to the side, blue eyes, he wears a blue T-shirt with dark blue short sleeve jacket, blue shorts, blue ninja sandals.

And all three were wearing blue headbands that had the symbol military on it.

(Back with naruto)

Naruto and the rest of Kohana 12 were sitting around the carrot.

"How did you three find a carrot this big?" Shikamaru asks.

"Men, it does look good to eat." chouji said.

"I know right, we could make a stew out of it." ino said.

Sakura was walking to the carrot with a kunai knife.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" ino asked.

"I'm starving after all that we did today, I'm just going to eat it." sakura said.

"Just don't eat it all, I'm going back to the village to get some stuff to make a stew. Ino said as tenten, kiba, hinata, rock lee, shikamaru and shino all left with her.

Sakura started to eat it, both Neji, Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised that Sakura was chomping down on it until it was gone.

"Men that were good." Sakura said as she grew 3 inches.

(back in the village)

Justin, Mario and Josue were looking for the carrot, they thought it would be best to spit up.

"Where is the cloud?" Justin was talking to himself and was hit hard by shikamaru.

"Hey are you looking for something?" shikamaru asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a carrot that will grow to be big but forgot where it is, have you seen it?" Justin said as shikamaru looked at him with a lazy surprise.

"I have, I can take you there." Shikamaru said as he and Justin went to the carrot.

(Back with naruto)

"Sakura, I can't believe you eat the whole thing." chouji said.

Before anyone could say anything sakura started to grow again to be about 8 feet tall.

"Sakura, what is happening to you!" naruto yelled.

"I don't know?!" sakura yelled.

Neji used his byakugan to see what was going on in Sakura's body, what he saw shocked him, Neji saw all of the sakura chakra levers were growing bigger and said something else but didn't know what it was. After that, the sakura grew to about 16 feet.

"Why are you growing so fast!" naruto yelled.

"Do I look like I know." sakura said.

Just then shikamaru and justin came to them.

"My god girl must have eaten the carrot." justin said.

"What the…?" shikamaru said.

"Can you expand to us what is going on here!" naruto yelled.

"Alright fine, I'm a military shinobi and my team is here to retrieve the experimental mission that turned itself into a carrot. If anyone eats it they will grow to enormous size and the chakra levels will grow until they reach a critical BOOM!" Justin finished.

"NO I DON'T WHAT HERE TO EXPLODE!" naruto yelled as sakura gulped in fear...

"everyone relaxes, we just need to get it out of her and you girl up there do not use any chakra or you could explode quicker." Justin said.

"Why would you make something like this?" Sasuke asks.

"I did not me and friends are just to retrieve it back to Guntai village, it was made to be a weapon for us to become Giant shinobi with so much chakra but we find out we need the DNA of u…" justin wasn't finished as sasuke stared to hear naruto yelled.

"NO WAY I'M GONNA LET MY TEAMMATE EXPLODE!" naruto yelled as he ran up to and launched to sakura mouth and sakura almost choke on naruto as he went down her throat.

"That dube is stupid." sasuke said.

"Forget about him, we need my other teammates to disarm the thing." justin said.

Both him and Sasuke left as the others stayed.

(Inside sakura stomach)

Naruto was sliding down to sakura stomach until he landed on the floor and when he saw the carrot with his eyes wide open.

"grow expand EXPLODE!" as the carrot keeps repeating itself.

"what type of carrot IS THIS!?" naruto yelled.

(back outside of sakura stomach)

"Hey neji can you use your byakugan to see what is going in there." shikamaru asks.

Neji used his byakugan to inside the sakura chakra network and had so much chakra sakura building up inside of her as she kept growing.

(back inside of sakura stomach)

After several attempts of trying to get the carrot out of her, he and his shadow clones had an ideal naruto started to eat it."

(back outside of sakura stomach)

Neji was still using his byakugan to inside the sakura chakra network and had so much chakra sakura now it dropped low.

"Now I don't have this weird feeling I'm not going to explode at all." sakura said as she burps naruto out and she went back to normal size as the naruto started to grow.

"Naruto what were you thinking!" neji said.

"Naruto don't blow up!" sakura yelled.

"I save you naruto!" choji yelled as he uses one of his family clan jutsu to make his arm grow and launch to naruto gut crossing naruto to vomit out as the carrot came out so fast it drops dawn to choji mouth and started to go inside of him then choji started to grow.

Justin and Sasuke got back with Mario and Josue.

"I can't believe this fat boy must have eaten the carrot." Mario said.

"Come on men!" Josue said.

"Mario you know how to disarm the thing now do it." justin said.

"Find." Mario said as he jumped up to get choji mouth and went deep inside the choji fat stomach.

"grow expand EXPLODE!" The carrot continued saying it.

"Such a waste that could have been a great weapon." Mario said as he removed the carrot helmet to reveal a series of wires he cut all the blue white and red than the last black.

BURRRRRRP!

Out came the carrot and mario.

"Well Justin, Josue looks like we did our job here now let's get this carrot back to Guntai village.

Out of nowhere sasuke started to run dawn to the carrot and chomping it down.

"Hey that carrot Guntai village is property!" Mario yelled at the uchiha brat.

"You want it then give me what belongs to my clan." sasuke yelled.

"What is he talking about?" Mario asks justin.

"Well as we were looking for you me and him were talking."

(flashback)

"So what were you saying back there?" Sasuke asked.

"As I was saying I did not me and friends are just to retrieve it back to Guntai village, it was made to be a weapon for us to become Giant shinobi with so much chakra but we find out we need the DNA of Uchiha or get one to eat it to make it stable, to be honest my village has studied a lot about a clan that we have jutsu and find a lot of history that has to lose that the clan does it have." Justin finishes up what he was saying as they find Mario and Josue.

(flash back ends)

"Are you telling him that! He's just a brat!" said mario.

"He is an Uchiha and you disarm it." justin said.

"You're right I DID, I disarm it. I cut all the blue white and red than the last black wires." mario said.

"Um you guys there was a misprint on the DNA about uchiha it only got one letter right it was uzumaki and to disarm the carrot its black, red, white and blue last." Josue finished what he just said.

"Uh-oh." Mario and Justin said.

"What … so much chakra!" sasuke yelled as he grows over a 100 feet, sasuke eyes Sharingan evolve into mangekyou as well purple chakra wrap-around him like a cocoon that turns into a skeleton and it was over 500 feet that turn into his Susanoo, then Sasuke eyes started to bleed with his knees bent down a letter.

"Dang it! What is happening to me!" Sasuke said in pain with one of his eyes covered by his hand.

As the ground Sasuke started to break down on Sasuke's feet.

"SASUKE KUN NOOO!" sakura yells.

"RUN!" Justin yelled at him and everyone else ran as fast as their cloud…

Sasuke last thoughts were 'i made a terrible mistake'

….BOOOOOM!

All there left of Sasuke was a massive crater.

As naruto, neji, sakura, choji and shikamaru were looking for the rest of their friends and next thing their say was "NO!" as their saw tenten, kiba, hinata, rock lee and shino were all eating carrots and all have grown big size.

"I was right, you guys, I made one delicious stew." ion said as she kept eating.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT HOW YOU END THIS STORY!" naruto yelled.

the end.

ok just to let all know this did take a long time to make.

I hope you all like this.


End file.
